1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method for operating a hybrid vehicle and to a hybrid vehicle which incorporates the method and more particularly, to a method which allows a hybrid vehicle to be selectively and smoothly started and stopped.
2. Background of the Invention
A hybrid vehicle typically includes a first and a second source of torque which are selectively activatable and which provide torque to the wheels of the vehicle, effective to allow the vehicle to be propelled and maneuvered. Typically, the first source of torque comprises an internal combustion engine and the second source of torque comprises an electrical generator, although other torque generation configurations may be utilized.
While the foregoing arrangement does provide many desirable benefits, it has some drawbacks. That is, a certain amount of inertial force must be overcome in order to start the hybrid vehicle from rest (e.g., in order to turn or rotate the stationary engine and the generator). This initial activation causes a certain amount of reactive force (which is substantially equal to the amount of the inertial force) to be undesirably communicated into the hybrid vehicle, thereby causing undesirable vibration and noise (e.g., inertia related noise and vibration). Substantially the same type of reaction force is also communicated into the hybrid vehicle as the vehicle (e.g., the engine) is stopped. While various strategies are utilized to overcome this drawback, these strategies are costly, complex, and relatively ineffective.
It is a first non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a method for operating a hybrid vehicle which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks associated with prior hybrid vehicle operating strategies.
It is a second non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a hybrid vehicle which overcomes some or all of the previously delineated drawbacks of prior hybrid vehicles.
It is a third non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a method for selectively and smoothly stopping and starting a hybrid vehicle.
It is a fourth non-limiting advantage of the present invention to provide a hybrid vehicle engine which may be selectively and smoothly started and stopped.
According to a first non-limiting aspect of the present invention, a hybrid vehicle is provided. Particularly, the hybrid vehicle includes a first source of torque which includes a first member which rotates in a first direction at a certain time; and a second source of torque which includes a second member which rotates in a second direction during the certain time.
According to a second non-limiting aspect of the present invention, an apparatus for use in combination with a hybrid vehicle of the type which may be selectively started and stopped and having a first and a second source of torque which respectively rotate in a certain direction, is provided. The provided apparatus comprises an assembly which is coupled to the first source of torque; a controller which is coupled to the assembly and which senses the starting of the hybrid vehicle;
and a reversing gear which is coupled to the controller and to the first source of torque and which is activated by the controller in response to the sensed starting of the hybrid vehicle, thereby causing the assembly to reverse the certain rotational direction of the first source of torque.
According to a third non-limiting aspect of the present invention, a method for operating a hybrid vehicle having a first and a second source of torque, each of the first and second sources of torque having a respective direction of movement is provided. The method comprises the step of reversing the direction of movement of the first source of torque during a certain period of time.
These and other features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention in combination with the following drawings.